The Princess's Tactician
by kagaminelen478
Summary: The campaign against Nergal has ended. The Prince of Tactics, Kouga, having traveled all over Elibe, has decided to travel to Magvel for more adventures. Little does he know that he will have to lead a princess in a war to retake her country, and fall in love in the process. Rated M for later content.
1. Pre-Prologue: Departure to Magvel

**Hey guys. Here is my second fanfic. Bear with me whenever I fall behind in uploading chapters. I'll try not to fall behind to much. Without further ado, let's start. This first chapter will be pretty short since I will just be introducing the tactician and the basic set up for my story.**

**Pre-Prologue: Departure to Magvel**

The war against Nergal and the fight against the dragon is now over. Despite the loss of Athos at the end of the conflict, everyone was heading back to celebrate their victory. Over the course of their journey, many couples were formed. Ninian, after some persuading by Nils, decided to stay behind and live her life with Eliwood. Hector and Farina finally confessed their feelings to each other and get together. Lyn and Rath confessed their love to each other and got together. Other couples included Kent and Fiora, Florina and Sain, Wil and Rebecca, Heath and Priscilla, and Serra and Erk.

Eliwood succeeded his father as Marquess. Eliwood and Ninian got married a month after the end of the campaign. Just like Eliwood, Hector succeeded his brother and married Farina two months after the campaign. As for Lyn, she returned to Caelin to watch over her grandfather. She married Rath three months after the campaign. Rath remained with Lyn and helped her when she succeeded her grandfather. Her grandfather died of old age a month after the conflict, but despite the sadness, Lyn was able to overcome it with the support of Rath and the man that had supported her since she met him laying unconscious in a plain. This man was the same man that fought alongside her, Eliwood, and Hector and led them to victory against Nergal.

This man was called Kouga . He is not only an expert with the sword, but also is a master tactician, having never lost a battle in all the time he has been one. Although his tacticts were top-notch, he still refused to simply let the others fight for him, so he fought with them. He made friends of everyone of his comrades during the expedition against Nergal. His closest friends were the three lords, Heath, Karel, and surprisingly for everyone, Jaffar. After the campaign, he obtained the title of The Prince of Tactics. All around Elibe, people searched him for his talents. At a point, it got so competitive, that small conflicts arose between lands. Unfortunately for them, Kouga never wished to join any of them, since he didn't see the point in any of their goals.

After all of the celebrations, Kouga decided that he wanted to travel to another land and go on other adventures, since he had already seen everyting in Elibe and wanted to get away from all of the fame he obtained from the war.

"Must you leave Kouga?"

"I'm sorry Lyn, but I wish to explore other lands. I was thinking that I will travel to Magvel. Don't worry I will write often."

"I understand. We will all miss you. Just make sure you come back to us safe and sound." "I will. Don't worry." Kouga gave Lyn a hug and wished her luck with Rath. He then turned to all of the friends that were able to see him off, Karel, Heath, and Jaffar. "Heath, take care of Priscilla and take care of yourself my friend." "I wish you didn't have to leave but this is your choice. Just take care of yourself." Kouga gave Heath a friendly hug and then turned to Karel. "Take care of yourself, and maybe next time we duel, I'll finally be able to best you." "You will be missed here Kouga, and I look forward to sparring with you. Take care." Kouga and Karel shared a handshake and then Kouga turned to the final person there, Jaffar. "Jaffar, try to socialize more. Don't worry about all that happened in the past. That's all behind us. I will miss you my friend." "…As your friend, I will try to socialize. No promises though. Just make sure you come back." After sharing a handshake, he stepped back and adressed all four of his friends. "Give my regards to everyone else and tell them that I wish them good fortune with their lives. I will try to write as often as possible. Take care." With that, he boarded the ship that would take him to Magvel and new journeys.

As the ship was departing, Kouga thought back to all of the memories he made with his friends in Elibe and smiled. After sheding a tear for leaving his friends, he turned and prepared for his new adventure in Magvel.


	2. Prologue: The Fall of Renais

**I do not own Fire Emblem. My chapters will be following the Fire Emblem Sacred Stones story line but will have some changes to adapt for the storyline. **

**Prologue: The Fall of Renais**

In an age long past… evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope.

The Sacred Stones. These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel. But this peace would not last…

The continent of Magvel, for some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy. The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King. The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King. The kindgom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor. The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor. These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated.

It is now the year 803… In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threathened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stones nations, has invated the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall… It is inevitable…

_In Castle Renais_

A soldier walks up to King Fado and said, " Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls." King Fado, sitting in his throne, says, "I understand." The soldier then says, "The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?"

"What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms." The soldier walks away with his orders and the Renais princess by the name of Eirika walks up to her father. "Father…" "Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" "Yes, I have it right here." "Good. Seth." Seth, a paladin with red hair under the service of King Fado, walks up to King Fado. "Yes, Your Majesty?" "Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe." "Understood. And what of your Majesty?" "Me? I shall remain have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide… How could I have failed her so?" Surprised by her father's decision, Eirika speaks up, "Father! You can't stay! You musn't! If you remain behind, then so shall I!" "Go now Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!" Seth takes Eirika's hand and begins to pull her toward his horse to leave. "Father!" "Forgive me, your highness." Franz, a knight under the service of King Fado, follows Seth to head to Frelia. As the Grado forces begin to rush into the castle, King Fado says, "Ephraim, Eirika… You must survive."

_Outside of Renais castle_

Franz, a blond haired knight under the command of Seth, said, "General Seth!" "Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements. " "U-Understood!" Franz then set off toward Frelia, leaving Seth and Eirika alone. "Princess Eirika, we must—Quickly! Behind me!" Heading toward them was a platoon of wyvern riders. A man with long blue hair spoke up once they landed, "You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me." "Never!" Seth and the Wyvern rider began to engage in combat. Seth unsheathed his sword while the rider prepared his lance. "I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general. And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead." Seth charged toward Valter, attempting to strike him with his sword, only to find that Valter easily dodged the attack, and then Valter proceeded to strike Seth with his lance. "Ahhh…No!" Suppressing the pain, Seth took the princess and made a run for it. "Such terrible wounds and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt… and the kill.

Once Seth managed to get far away enough from Valter and his men, he stopped to rest. "Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so… brusquely earlier." "Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I am still alive. You have my gratitude." Eirika began to stare at Seth's wound and said, "And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me… It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me treat it, I—" "Your highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill his Majesty's wishes." "…I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days." "King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valient and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion." "Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go." They walked further in a spotted a bridge. "Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika."

Seth begins to lead Eirika when he turns to her and says, "Your highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be." Eirika took the rapier and then the two hear movement behind them. They turn to see three men walking up to them. "You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?" "Grado's men… Stand back Princess Eirika." "It's all right Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."

Near them, a man wearing a green tactician's cloth is walking along the path when he notices the conflict between the two groups. "Looks like those two are in trouble. I guess I should help." The man walks up to Seth and Eirika and says, "Yo! I can see that you're in trouble. Can I help you?" Seth, being the cautious paladin he is, walks in front of Eirika and says, "Who are you! State your business!" The man raises his hands and says, "Whoa! Calm down. The name is Kouga. I am a master tactician and pretty skilled swordfighter." Eirika then spoke up, "you're a tactician? My name is Eirika, the princess of Renais. I would like to hire your services to assist me in taking back Renais." "Princess! You shouldn't be telling him you're status." "It's okay Seth. I mean what I said." After Seth thought for a second, he turned to Kouga and said, "Kouga. Would you happen to be the same Kouga that lead the campaign in Elibe against Nergal and said to have led a battle against a dragon?" Shocked at the revelations, Eirika turned expectantly to Kouga. Kouga simply sighed and said, "Looks like my reputation reached even here. Yes Seth. I am that same tactician. The Prince of Tactics as some call me. After recovering from the shock, Seth spoke up again, "Sir Kouga. We would appreciate it if you would lend us your services and assist us in taking back Renais. I know it seems impossible right now, but you seem to have a reputation to make the impossible possible." Eirika then turned to Kouga and said, "Will you help us Kouga? We would really appreciate your knowledge in tactics to assist us. " Kouga just grinned and said, "Sure. You can explain to me everything that has happened later. For now, let's take care of those men. Don't forget that tactics aren't the only thing that I'm good at. I'm also pretty good in the way of the sword." After looking at the men's equipment, he grins, seeing that they all have axes, while they have swords. "All right, he is what we will do. Seth, you will take care of the guy on the left. Eirika and I will take on the guy on the right. Once we take care of the two lackies, we'll take care of the leader together." Both Seth and Eirika nod at Kouga and say, "Understood."

Seth easily took care of his man, charging at him and severing his head with a simple swing of his sword. Kouga and Eirika also easily took care of their man. While Kouga kept the attention of the man, Eirika sneaked up behind him and thrust her rapier into the man's back, causing him to cough out blood before falling to the ground dead. "All that's left is their leader." "Seth, Eirika, let's take care of the leader." The leader of the men simply grinned and said, "What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior!" Kouga was the first to engage him, beginning to keep his attention. The bandit simply said, "You will be the first to die!" Kouga and the leader engaged in battle. Kouga was having no trouble pushing the man away, since he had more experience and had the weapon advantage. "Eirika! Now!" Before the leader could notice, Eirika was able to thrust her rapier into the man's chest, piercing his heart. "What? How?" The leader then fell to the ground dead.

With the battle over, Seth turned to Eirika and said, "Princess, are you injured?" "What? Oh, no… I'm fine, Seth. Kouga was able to keep the man's attention so I was able to strike without trouble." "But you look so pale…" "I'm fine. Fine." Eirika looked at Kouga and said, "…This is war, isn't it?" "Yes Princess. This isn't like any game that you might've played as a kid." "I never thought—I didn't know it would be this… savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters?" "War is something horrible. It's caused by the lack of ability for people to discuss things in a peaceful way. Sometimes it's caused by the insanity of people, like the war against Nergal in Elibe. What we have to do now is fight to not only end this war, but ensure that this type of thing doesn't happen again." "I understand Kouga. And thanks you for accepting to help us. Let's get moving. I'll explain what's going on on the way." "All right. And I promise to do everything in my power to help you take back Renais." With that, the group of three continued on their way towards Frelia.


	3. Chapter 1: Escape!

**Here is a new chapter for you. I don't own Fire Emblem. Without further ado, let's go. **

**Chapter 1: Escape!**

In the border castle of Mulan, a princess was waiting for news from her soldiers. One soldier, having seem Grado's forces approaching, walked up to the princess and said, "Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching!"

Tana was surprised by the news, not expecting them to reach the border so soon. "What? So soon? Ah, we've had no time!"

"Milady, we lack the arms to defend this place. You must return to Castle Frelia."

"I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her." She thought for a second before speaking again, "Oh, I know! Go and ask Father—I mean King Hayden for more troops."

"Yes, your highness!"

"Eirika, please be safe."

The soldier proceeded to board his horse and rode off to petition King Hayden for more troops. One swordsman stayed behind to protect the princess, and stationed himself at the castle gate, prepared to fight whoever came.

Outside the castle, a platoon of Grado soldiers head toward Castle Mulan, intent on taking it over. "Commander Breguet, the enemy appears to be fortifying its position in the castle."

Commander Breguet, a bulky knight with short blue hair, laughed and said, "Hmph. The're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!"

"As you command ,sir."

Breguet charged at the castle gate. The swordsman guarding the gate charged to attempt to strike him but Breguet simply pushed him aside with his shield and then, with a twirl of his lance, Breguet thrust his lance forward, impaling it in the swordsman, who screamed in pain before falling down dead.

"Ha! That's what happens when you face my lance!"

The rest of the platoon then began to position themselves in places around the castle. Inside the castle, Breguet finds Tana and begins to head her direction.

"S-Stop right there! Call of your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Is that so? And who might you be?"

"Who-? I am Tana, princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer."

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? How convenient…"

"Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end."

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear." He turns to a soldier and says, "Seize the girl and lock her up!"

"Right away, sir!"

The soldier begins to take Tana away when she begins to struggle, "No! Let me go!"

_Outside the castle_

Kouga, Eirika and Seth walk up to the border to see Grado's soldier spread all over the field. Eirika is the first to speak, "Seth, Kouga, look…"

Seth is the first to respond to Eirika, "I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this… You were there when Renais was invaded. You saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possesions stolen, women kidnapped… Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation."

Seth just stayed quiet, thinking about whether or not this is a good , trying to persuade Seth, said, "Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

Seth then turned to Kouga and said, "What do you think Kouga? Can we retake Mulan?" Eirika turned to see what Kouga would say.

"Perhaps, but we would have to be careful, since the people still need you Eirika. We will have to proceed slowly though, since we are outnumbered. As we move, we will all stick together and protect each others backs. Let's move!"

All three of them began to move forward. One of the enemy fighters noticed Seth and charged at him. Seth simply blocked his attack and then thrust his sword into the fighter's chest, killing him almost instantly.

Having heard the commotion, Breguet then said, "Hm? Is that the princess of Renais? Ha ha! It really is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me!" He then turned to his troops and said, "Move on, you slugs! Bring that girl to me!" The troops then began to move.

Nearing the battlefield, Franz and a knight begin to discuss with each other. "Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?"

"Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle."

"But look—the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers! Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

"Too tough to say from here. Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes…Yes, of course. We musn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid."

"I've stronger armor than you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back."

Gilliam and Franz proceeded to approach the castle. After taking out a Grado soldier, Franz spots Princess Eirika and begins to head her way.

"Princess Eirika, it is good to see you're well."

"Franz. You made it through unscathed…"

"Y-Yes Your highness! I met up with Sir Gilliam of Frelia and explained the situation in Renais. He told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well, here at Mulan. We rode as swiftly as we could."

"Tana is here? Franz, we must hurry!"

"Understood!" Franz then noticed Kouga standing near Eirika. "Princess, who is this?"

Before Eirika could answer, Kouga spoke up, "My name is Kouga. I am a tactician currently under Princess Eirika's employment."

"Kouga, Kouga… Wait! Could you possibly Kouga, the Prince of Tactics, from Elibe?!"

Kouga sighed and then said, "Yes…That would be me."

Franz stretched his hand and offered a handshake, "It is an honor to meet you. Just tell me what you need for me to do and it will be done."

Kouga accepted the handshake. "Likewise. A cavalier will make things easier for us."

"Actually sir, I also brought with me a knight by the name of Gilliam."

Gilliam then walked up to Kouga and said, "A pleasure to meet you Sir Kouga. I have the highest respect for your accomplishments."

"Thank you. This makes things a lot easier. All right. Seth and Franz, Take out the two soldiers in the gate. Eirika, Gilliam, and I will take out the two axe fighters." They all nodded and proceeded to do what they were told.

Eirika, Kouga, and Gilliam had just taken out the axe fighters when Gilliam noticed Grado reinforcements approaching from behind. "Kouga, Grado reinforcements are approaching from behind us."

"Allright. Gilliam, help Franz take out the soldiers. Sethe, take care of the reinforcements. Eirika and I will cover you."

Gilliam and Franz charged at the two soldiers. The soldiers tried to attack both of them but failed. Franz simply dodged the attack while Gilliam's shield blocked the other soldier's attack. Franz then thrust his lance into the soldier's heart, killing him instantly. Gilliam did the same thing, killing the second soldier.

Facing against the reinforcements, Seth charges at the two axe fighters with his sword. He severed the head of one before he can retaliate and then continues to thrust his sword into the other axe fighter's chest, killing him almost instantly. The soldier that came with the axe fighter's charged at Seth, only to find two swords sticking out of his chest. Eirika and Kouga had stabbed the man from behind. The soldier fell dead instantly.

Kouga then addresed everyone once they regrouped. "All right, all that's left is their leader. Seth will distract the leader. Gilliam, once Seth has his attention, you will attack him."

They all nodded, but once they reached the leader, Eirika spoke up. "Kouga let me face him. He took Tana captive."

"No Eirika it's too dangerous. Not only do you have a weapon disadvantage, but you have less experience than him."

After they reached Breguet, Gilliam attacked.

"Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!" Gilliam and Breguet engaged in battle. Both were even, blocking each other's attacks with their shields. After a few minutes of battle, just as Seth was about to strike, Eirika charged at Breguet and attacked. Breguet, still busy fighting Gilliam, didn't notice Eirika until it was too late. Eirika thrust her rapier into Breguet's throat, causing the knight to fall. "This…This can't be…I…"

With the castle secured, Gilliam freed Tana. "Princess Tana."

"Sir Gilliam. I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble."

"It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess."

Eirika, having spotted Tana, walked up to her. "Tana!"

"…Eirika?! Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?"

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried… But I'm glad to see that you're safe…" Tana looked around and then said, "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew."

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not harmed… Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something."

"Thank you Tana."

Tana then noticed Kouga standing behind Eirika. "Eirika, who is this handsome fellow?"

Kouga blushed at Tana's compliment and then Eirika introduced him. "This is Kouga. He is a tactician that will help me take back Renais."

"Kouga!? As in the Prince of Tactics!? The man that lead the campaign against Nergal and is said to have survived a battle against a dragon!?"

Kouga sighed at the reminder of his accomplishment and said, "Yes that is me. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Tana."

Tana walked up to Kouga and took his hands in hers, "The pleasure is mine. My brother is always talking about your accomplishments and how he would like to talk tactics with you."

"I'm flattered. We should probably head out though, before any more Grado forces arrive."

"Right." Tana then proceeds to walk out, with everyone else following.

Just as Eirika is about to follow, Kouga takes her wrist and holds her back. "Kouga? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. Why did you disobey my orders? That was foolish of you."

"Relax Kouga. I just wanted to make him pay for taking Tana prisoner. Nothing happened."

"The result is beside the point. The fact is that you disobeyed my orders. Had he not been so distracted by his fight with Gilliam, you could have gotten seriously injured!"

Eirika, taken back by Kouga's anger, simply stayed silent. Kouga then calmed down, placed his hands on Eirika's shoulders and said, "Look. I'm sorry for losing my temper, but I just don't want to risk losing anyone. My job as a tactician is to ensure the least number of casualties. When someone goes agaisnt my orders, I run the risk of not only having to change my plans, but also running the risk of risking someone's life more than it would have been neccesary. I'm sure that in the stories about me, you've heard that I pride myself in not losing any comrades to battle." Seeing Eirika's nod of agreement, Kouga continued. "The reason I don't lose any comrades is because I make it clear that they have to follow my tactics."

"I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't know you cared so much about it. I promise not to do it again."

Kouga gave Eirika a smile, which caused her to turn and blush from the act. "Now, let's catch up to the rest of the group."

After recovering from her blush, Eirika managed to respond. "Right. Let's go." _What is going on? I felt horrible when Kouga started to reprimand me, but then I get flustered when he smiles at me. I'll speak to Tana about it. _

With that, the group started the trek towards Castle Frelia.


	4. Chapter 2: The Protected

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had finals so I had to study for that. But now that they're over, I can get back to working. Let's start shall we? I don't own Fire Emblem. **

**Chapter 2: The Protected**

Eirika's group was heading towards Castle Frelia to talk to King Hayden about all that has happened. Since the sun had begun to set, the group decided to camp and finish the trek to Castle Frelia the next day. Kouga was talking with Franz and Gilliam about different things, though Franz and Gilliam would tend to ask Kouga to tell tales about his adventures in Elibe. Seth was keeping watch over the camp while silently listening to Kouga's tales. Tana and Eirika were sitting inside a tent talking.

"So Eirika? How did you get to hire Kouga as a tactician?"

"I didn't really find him. We kind of ran into him while trying to get away from Renais. We encountered a small platoon of Grado soldiers and as we were about to begin to fight, Kouga showed up and offered to help us. After that, well he said that he would work as my tactician and help me retake Renais."

"That's amazing. I wish he served as my tactician. The tales don't lie though, he is amazing. He also happens to be pretty handsome."

"Yea. He is amazing. It's amazing how calm he can stay in the middle of battle."

"I guess it must be all of the combat experience he has. I'm actually curious about one battle in particular…"

"Let me guess… The battle against the dragon?"

"I can't help it. It's not every day you hear about someone defeating a dragon."

"Why don't you go ask him about it?"

"Are you crazy?! What if he gets mad? I just met him anyway, you should ask him. I'll accompany you."

"You know he's not the type of guy that would get mad about that, but if you're so afraid of him, then I'll ask him. Come on."

Eirika and Tana walked to where Franz, Gilliam, and Kouga were talking and overheard Kouga finishing a story. "In the end, it got so hot that Hector ended up having to carry Nils in his shoulders for the remainder of the trip."

Once he finished talking, he turned and saw both Eirika and Tana. Kouga got up and bowed, "Princess Tana, Princess Eirika."

Tana giggled while Eirika simply sighed, "enough with the formalities Kouga, just Eirika will be fine."

Tana winked at Kouga dn said, "Yea. Don't worry about titles when we're all alone here. You can just call me Tana."

Kouga stared at them for a while, remembering how Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector were like that to him when he found out they were royalty.

After a few seconds, Eirika spoke up, "Umm… Kouga?"

Kouga snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "S-Sorry it's just that you just reminded me of my friends back at Elibe."

Tana spoke up then, "do you miss them Kouga?"

"Sometimes, but I learn to deal with it. If I miss them too much, then there would be no point in my travels."

By then, Franz and Gilliam had excused themselves to give the three privacy. Eirika was the next to speak, "If you missed them, then why didn't you return?"

"I wanted to travel. With the defeat of Nergal and peace back in Elibe, I decided that it was time that I continued my travels. After all, before I even met any of them, I was traveling across Elibe, just enjoying the sights and learning about different places."

Trying to change the topic, Tana adressed the question she wanted to ask. "By the way Kouga, sorry if this is too personal, but I would really like to hear the story about the time you fought against the dragon. Not that many people can keep calm against a dragon."

Kouga thought about it for a second before saying, "it's not a problem, though you are wrong in one thing."

"What is that?"

"That I was calm during that fight. Truth be told, I'm almost never calm when giving out orders, especially against that dragon. Whenever I'm giving orders, I'm always worring about whether or not something unexpected is going to happen and if my orders will get someone killed. They all trust their lives to me, expecting me to lead them in a way that will not only get them victory, but that will get through the battle alive. So I was always nervous."

Both Tana and Eirika stayed quiet for a while before Eirika spoke up, "I'm sorry. We thought you stayed calm during battle but we never thought about how you felt when giving all those orders."

"It's okay. Being a tactician is one of the most stressful trades there is. That's why you don't see too many of them. I don't regret becoming a tactician though, because otherwise I would have never met any of my friends from Elibe or even you guys."

Tana and Eirika both smiled at this and gave Kouga a hug, which he returned, albeit a little reluctant at first.

The emotional moment, however was ended when Tana said, "Now, how about that story?"

Eirika just sighed at Tana's antics while Kouga held back a laugh. "All right. Well, as I've said, when we met against the dragon, I was not only worried, but scared. Scared for not only my life, but the lives of all those I care about. I just looked into the dragon's eyes and it stared back at me, as if it knew that I was the one giving the orders. I stayed paralyzed for about a minute before Lyn, one of the most precious and important friends I ever made, turned me to look at her and slapped me. Everyone there was shocked at what she did, not only because we were really close friends but because we had a dragon staring down at us. While I was still shocked, I will never forget the next words she told me. 'I trust you and I wouldn't hesitate to put my life in your hands, since I believe in you. I know you will pull us through. And it's okay to be afraid. We all are. All you have to do is take that fear and turn it into courage. Now tell us what to do or I won't hesitate to slap you again!' Those words gave me the courage to fight the dragon, and after a gruesome battle, we were able to defeat it."

Tana and Eirika, who had been paying attention, were finally able to speak. Tana was the first to speak. "That is different from what the stories tell. They never mention the shock or Lyn's actions. All they mention is how you rose to the challenge and bravely took down the dragon with your comrades."

"Stories tend to exaggerate most events. Well, sorry for saying this out of a sudden, but it's getting pretty late. We should get back to our tents."

Eirika looked around and saw that Franz and Gilliam had already gone to sleep. They were the only ones awake, excluding Seth, who was walking around the camp as a guard. "Right. Well goodnight Kouga. Sleep well."

"You too Princess Eirika. Goodnight Princess Tana."

"Goodnight."

Once Kouga left and retired to his tent, Eirika and Tana went to the tent that they were sharing. "Hey Tana. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"After the battle earlier, Kouga pulled me aside and told me why I disobeyed his orders. I felt horrible for doing it and worrying him, but when he calmed down and explained why he was so upset, I felt flustered at how calmly he was speaking to me. What does that mean?"

"First of all, when did you disobey his orders?"

"During the battle, Seth was supposed to be the one to take on the leader, but I disobeyed and attacked him instead."

"That was foolish of you. It could have been very dangerous."

"I know. Kouga told me that and that he doesn't like it when people disobey his orders since it risks not only that person's life, but that of those that might have to change the plan to try and help that person."

"Understandable. Anyway, as to what you were feeling, I think you might be developing feelings for him."

"What!? But I just met him!"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known him. The fact that his concern makes you feel like that probably means that you are developing feelings for him. Just wait it out and see if those feelings grow. If they do, then talk to him, but give him some more time to get used to our group."

"Alright…Thanks Tana."

"No problem. Now, let's get to sleep."

"Yeah." As they were falling asleep, Eirika couldn't get a specific thought out of her head. _I'm developing feelings for Kouga…"_

_**Timeskip to Castle Frelia**_

In Castle Frelia, King Hayden sits waiting for Tana to return. He had recently received a message that she was coming home, and that she had a surprise for him. After a while, Tana walks in, with a group of people with her.

"Oh, Tana… I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Understood?"

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news." Tana turns to the group following her and says, "Eirika! Come out now!"

Eirika walks forward to meet King Hayden and once she reaches Tana, says, "King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father…"

"Yes… I have received word of your father."

"Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?"

"…My friend King Fado…did not survive the fall of Castle Renais."

"…No, it cannot be…"

Both Kouga and Seth walk up to Eirika to try and comfort her, when King Hayden speaks again. "Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

Eirika is still unable to speak, so Seth speaks up for her. "King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

Eirika finally speaks up again, "My brother… He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My pegasus knights bought this information at a great though Renais has fallen, he charges into the empire's heart. He is truly Fado's son… What a valiant youth.I wish that I knew whether he remains urharmed, but I do not. "

"King Hayden. I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

At this moment, Kouga decided to finally speak up, "I beg your pardon your majesty, but I don't belive this plan to be as impossible as it might seem."

King Hayden turned to Kouga and asked him, "Who might you be?"

"My name is Kouga. I am a tactician under the employment of Princess Eirika."

"Kouga? Would you happen to be the tactician Kouga from Elibe?"

"Yes…That would be me…Though I didn't expect my reputation to have reached such far away lands so quickly."

"You are a legend to many people here in Magvell. Not only my son, but Prince Ephraim look up to you and talk much about a chance to meet with you and talk tactics with you."

"So I've heard. Well, that's another reason I must help Eirika reunite with her brother."

"I feel better with you by Eirika's side, but I still worry about the limitations of your group."

"Do not worry about that. I have already contacted some old friends to come and help me in this journey. Once I went under Princess Eirika's service, I knew I would need some help, so I called in some help."

"That calms my heart. But I wish to help as well. Vanessa."

A woman with green hair walks up and says, "Here, your highness!"

"Moulder."

A man wearing a priest's robe with brown hair and a large mustache walks up, "You called, my king?"

"Gilliam."

"Yes, sire?"

"You are to accompany Princess Eirka and Sir Kouga into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

Moulder is the first to speak up, "Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us."

Vanessa then speaks up, "No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty."

Gilliam is the last to speak. "Our lives are yours."

King Hayden turns to Kouga and says, "These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your , you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies." King Hayden turns to a soldier and says, "Bring the merchant Merlinus here."

Kouga steps back in shock and thinks, _Merlinus is here?_

After a few minutes, Merlinus enters, sees Kouga, and smiles. "Kouga! It is so nice to see you again! I was worried when I was told I was to travel with a group into Grado, but if you are in charge, then I don't have anything to worry about."

Kouga walks up to Merlinus and gives his a friendly hug, "It is nice to see a familiar face around here. What are you doing here in Magvel? I thought you were working as a merchant for Eliwood?"

"I still am. Eliwood allowed me to travel here to try and expand my trading lines and see if I find any new things that could be traded to Elibe."

"It will be nice to work with you again. Hope you haven't gotten rusty in those organizing skills of yours."

"You hurt me Kouga. Surely you jest!"

"Of course. I know no better merchant than you."

Kouga then turned to King Hayden and said, "Thank you for what you are providing for us."

"No, save your thanks for your return… with both Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

As the group were getting ready to head out, Tana walks up to talk to Eirika. "Eirika, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?"

"Thank you for your concern, Tana. But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go. Plus I'll have Kouga to lead us. You have nothing to worry about."

"Eirika… Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?"

"Tana…"

"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening…"

"I have no answers for you, Tana. I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have."

The group is currently heading towards the village of Ide, which was, until very recently, a part of Renais. Here, Eirika sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes.

Currently, Kouga is telling Eirika about their plan of action. "Seth has mapped out a route for us. We'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory."

Moulder replies, "Hm… That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers…"

Kouga thinks for a while and turns to Vanessa, "Vanessa, could you go and scout ahead? You'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops. "

Vanessa, nods and says, "Right. We're yours to command, just give us the orders."

"Alright. Just keep an eye out for enemy bowmen."

"Yes, sir! I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust."

Once Vanessa leaves, Kouga turns to Moulder, "She seems very sincere."

"Sincere… Yes, quite."

Meanwhile, while Vanessa is scouting ahead, she spots something that troubles her. A village is under attack by bandits. She spots two people escaping the village, with a child that looks like he's injured. "Ah! This looks serious. I must report back to Kouga and Princess Eirika at once."

Vanessa returns and spots Eirika and Kouga speaking. "I have bad news. The village to the east is under attack by bandits."

Eirika replies, "Bandits?!"

Moulder then says, "We have arrived at our first dilemma. We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but…"

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed. Vanessa, how fare the villagers?"

"I spotted one injured person. He appears to be just a child."

"Father Moulder, can your staff help him."

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but… I cannot do it from here. He's too far away. I must be near him."

Kouga finally decides to speak. "Here's what we're going to do. Vanessa, go get the child and bring him here. Be wary of bandit attacks while coming back."

"Understood."

"Seth and Franz, alert the other villages of the threat. Eirika, Gilliam and I will stick together to take out the bandits one by one. Once you have alerted the village, Seth and Franz will go and take care of the boss. Now let's go!"

After a few minutes, Vanessa returns with the boy, and once he is healed, Kouga goes to talk to him.

"Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits. My name's Ross. Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out!"

"All right, calm down, Ross. Leave the bandits to us. The other villages have already been informed of the attack and have taken shelter." Kouga turns to Seth and says, "Seth, take the boy somewhere safe."

"No! Wait! I'm going to fight, too!"

"But…"

"My father is out there all alone, fighting those bandits. I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I'm the son of the great Garcia! As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me!"

"…Fine… But you will stick close to Seth and don't charge ahead on your own. Understood?!"

"You got it Boss!"

After a few more minutes of battle, Vanessa returns with Ross's father. "I've returned Kouga. This is Garcia."

"Nice to meet you Garcia. My name is Kouga."

"Thank you for your help. Have you seen my son?"

At that moment, Ross came running towards Garcia. "Dad!"

"Ross?! What are you doing here? Don't worry about me. Hurry up and get yourself to safety."

"Did you really think I could just run away while you fight, Dad? You taught me that fighters fight for what's important to them! There's no way I'm leaving! I'm fighting just like you!"

"Ross… All right, listen to me. We'll cut our way out of here together!"

Garcia then turned to Kouga. "I remember where I heard your name now. You're the Prince of Tactics, right?"

"Yes…That's me. Forgive me for cutting this conversation short but we have a battle to finish."

"Right. You can count on my help, as a thank you for helping me and my son."

"Thank you. Join Ross in supporting Seth in taking care of the bandits coming from the mountains."

"On it!"

At the end of the battle, Gilliam is the one that ends up killing the guy in charge, a guy by the name of Bone.

After the battle, Garcia approaches Seth, Eirika, and Kouga. "You saved my son. I owe you my thanks."

Eirika responds first, "It's not necessary…"

Seth interrupts though by saying, "…Hold on a moment… Aren't you… the great Garcia? You fought for Renais, didn't you?"

Kouga turns to Seth and says, "Seth, do you know this man?"

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago. When I was recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais. Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now… Can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again?"

"…I'm sorry. I'm retired now. I'm not a soldier anymore. It's… a decision I made long ago. When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind… At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me."

"…"

"I stood at my wife's grave and promised her I would be a father to our son. I'm done with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets. I'm the boy's father."

As Kouga was about to speak up, Ross walks up to his father, with an expression that showed anger. "You…you blasted fool! Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"Ross!"

"If you're not going, then I will! I'm a fighter! I know I can do this!"

"Ross, what are you saying? I…"

"Dad, please! Listen to me! I respect you more than any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy!"

"…"

"Look at me, Dad! Have you seen me fight? I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you. You're free to worry, but I can survive on my own!"

"…Ross"

"You want to challenge me, Father? I''m a fighter! The best in all of Ide! I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm not gonna lose to anyone!"

"…You're right. You're a good soldier, Ross."

Garcia turned to Kouga and the group and said, "Sir Kouga… If these old bones of mine can still serve, I'd like to join you."

"Dad…"

"Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn't looking… He's tougher than I thought. He doesn't need my help. I've raised him as best I could, but he's right. I've nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight."

"Dad!"

Later on that day, as the sun was finishing to set, Eirika was thinking back on what has happened the last few days and thinking back to some of her memories. Suddenly, a man with short blue hair crashes into her. "Oops! Beg your pardon."

"Hey!"

Seth walks up to Eirika and asks, "Princess, are you all right?"

"Y-yes… Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred."

"Hm? Your Highness, where is your bracelet?"

"My bracelet? It's…gone. Where could it be? Did that man—"

"I'll find him!"

"Don't worry about it, Seth. That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help. I can't let sentimentality get in the way of my duty."

"No, Princess… We must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost. We will go find it."

**I'll end it there. That was a pretty long chapter. Took a while to write. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo

**Hey there everyone! It's me again. It's time to get started with another chapter. Let's get started shall we? I don't own Fire Emblem.**

**Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo**

Kouga was sitting in his tent room resting and planning what sort of tactics were available to him with the units and resources he had available. He was just about to turn in for the night when Ross came into his tent.

"Ross?! What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"Seth is looking for you. He says it's urgent and that we should get ready to depart as soon as possible."

"What!? Where is he?! I'll go talk to him."

"He's at the front of the camp, where Eirika's tent is located."

"Thanks Ross. Go get ready just in case."

"Right Boss!"

With Ross gone, Kouga got changed into his usual attire and headed out to see why Seth wanted to mobolize them so late at night. It didn't take long to find Seth, considering he was busy getting everyone ready to mobolize, since they were a little reluctant to mobolize since Kouga hadn't given that order and Kouga was the one that made the final decisions about anything that had to do with battle or how they move, including when they mobolize.

Once Kouga reached Seth, he called out, "Seth! What's the meaning of this? Why do you want to mobolize so late at night?!"

"Kouga! Give the order to mobolize. A bandit took off with Eirika's bracelet and we need to get it back. It's of major importance!"

"All of this for a bracelet?" Kouga sighed and then said, "What does Princess Eirika want to do?"

Before Seth could say anything, Eirika walked up to Kouga. "I'm so sorry for this Kouga. Seth insists that we must get the bracelet back no matter what."

Kouga turned to Seth and asked, "Why is this bracelet so important anyway?"

Seth turned away and hesistated, before saying, "…I cannot say that at the moment. I will reveal everything at an appropriate time, but now is not that time. The important thing right now is getting the bracelet back from the bandit that took it."

Kouga stood there thinking, and all Seth and Eirika could do was look at his expectantly, waiting for the decision he would make.

After a few seconds, Kouga finally spoke up. "While this goes against all morals I have as a tactician, since this bracelet seems to be so important, I will make an exception." He then turned to the rest of the group, that unknown to Eirika and Seth, had gathered so see what was going to happen. "Everyone! While it is late, we will mobilize and go after the bandit that took off with Princess Eirika's bracelet. Get ready as soon as possible. We leave in twenty minutes."

With that, everyone spread out to get everything ready and packed to head out. With that, Kouga turned to Seth, "I expect to heard what all the fuss about this bracelet was at some point though. I don't just go against my morals and risk the lives of my comrades for nothing."

Seth nodded and bowed to Kouga, "Thank you Kouga. I promise I will tell you someday, when the timing is right."

Kouga nodded and turned to Eirika, "Princess, you should get ready. It will probably be a long trip, considering the bandit got ahead a bit."

Eirika nodded and set off to get ready. Kouga then turned to Seth and said, "I need to go get ready then. We have a long night ahead of us." With that, Kouga set off to get ready.

Exactly twenty minutes later, the group set off to look for the bandit that had taken off with Eirika's bracelet. Their search led them into the mountains, where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will. Kouga, suspecting that these Bandits are the ones that took Eirika's bracelet, lead the group in search of the bandits' stronghold.

At the moment, Seth, Eirika and Kouga are talking about where to find the Bandits lair. Seth is the one to begin to speak. "The local villagers tell me that Bazba's Bandits keep their lair nearby. A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief. It seems a fair guess that the youth is one of these bandints."

Eirika looks down at the ground and says, "Bandits… Here in Renais, our homeland. I had no idea… Burning our villages… Stealing from our people with no fear of reprisal?"

"It wasn't always like this. The knights used to protec the citizenry… However, with Renais in ruins and her army tattered, law and order are hard to find."

Kouga then added, "And it doesn't look like the Grado army is interested in maintaining order here. If nothing changes, Renais will continue this sad plunge into savagery."

Eirika simply stays quiet and looks down at the ground.

At that moment, the group hears someone behind them. "Uh…Hello?"

Kouga turns to see a woman with short pink hair and a headband on her forehead.

"Pardon me for asking… but are you all some sort of… mercenary troop?"

Kouga walks forward before saying, "Why do you ask?"

"P-p-please, you have to help Colm. You have to! I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Now calm down there. Start over, but this time speak slowly so we can understand everything."

"All right... I'm Neimi. I'm from…was from a village named Lark… Except the village is gone."

Eirika then said, "Gone? What do you mean?"

Before Neimi could speak, Kouga answered for her, "it probably means the village was burned down. Correct?"

Neimi nodded before continuing. "Correct. Bazba's Bandits burned it down. Only Colm and I escaped. The other villagers… The bandits attacked them and…"

Eirika looked away while Kouga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Seth then decided to speak. "Neimi, what are you doing here?"

"Bazba's Bandits… They have a hideout here in these mountains. That's where Colm… Um, Colm's my…uh… We've known each other since we were kids. He went to steal back something the bandits took from me…"

Eirika looked shocked before saying, "He went alone? That's a very dangerous thing…"

"Yes, I know. Th-that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me. If I lose Colm, too, I don't know…I…I'll…" Neimi started to shed some tears and began to cry, first quietly but then a bit louder as time passed.

Kouga walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I understand. We'll help you out. I know how you feel. I can't count how many times I've seen people look broken and dead on the outside after they lost their family and friends in a bandit attack. If it will prevent you from losing all hope, I will do the best I can to reunite you with Colm."

Neimi looked at Kouga through tear-stained eyes and said, "Really? Really and truly?" Seeing Kouga's nod of approval, he jumped up and hugged him, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I… I don't have much money, but…I'll do anything to help."

Eirika couldn't help but look at Neimi with a jealous look, but calmed down once she realized what she was doing and told herself, _Calm down. Kouga is only doing this because of his past experiences._

Kouga then spoke to Seth, "It's most likely that the bandit we're after went to the bandit's lair as well… Since it seems we happen to be heading to the same place as Neimi, we'll kill two birds with one stone. We'll go to Bazba's lair and take out the bandits, while recovering what we're after and helping out Neimi's friend."

With the plan of action, Seth set out to inform everyone of their course of action.

With that, Kouga turned to Neimi. "I trust you can show us the way there."

Neimi nodded and said, "Y-yes. Just follow me."

"All right. Thanks. I'm Kouga by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kouga. Wait?! Kouga, as in the Prince of Tactics?!"

Kouga chuckled and said, "It seems that I'll be getting that greeting for a while now. It's as if everyone in Magvel knows of me…"

"You are extremely popular here. There aren't a lot of people that didn't hear of how you led the fight against a threat that would have probably affected the entire world had you not stopped it."

"Y-Yeah. Well let's get going."

"Right!"

With that, the group set off to follow Neimi to Bazba's lair."

A half an hour later, Neimi spotted the lair and told Kouga, "That's the hideout there."

"Thanks Neimi. This saved us a lot of time."

"Um… Is there anything I can do to help? When I was little I used to go hunting with my grandfather. What I mean is I can—I'm not bad with a bow."

"A bow? That would be helpful."

"Uh huh."

"For now, just stick behind me and fire at any enemies that get too close."

Kouga surveyed the field for a few minutes. Once he got what he needed, he spoke up. "All right! Listen up, seems there are locked doors here. Unless we find a way to open those doors, we will have to break down the walls that have cracks in them. This building is old, so there are cracks on the walls that should allow us to bring them down. Just stick together and don't separate from the group. Watch each others back. Move out!"

As the battle progressed, Neimi spotted a man with short blue hair and ran up to him. "Colm!"

The man turned around and spotted Neimi. "Neimi?! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

"I couldn't…It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home."

"We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along."

"But…but…"

"Oh, this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi."

"I—All right."

At that moment, Kouga walked up to Neimi and Colm and saw the man that matched Eirika's description of the thief. "You! I've been looking for you!"

Neimi stood in front of Kouga and said, "W-wait Kouga. This is Colm, the person I was looking for."

"Funny, 'cause this is the same person I was looking for."

Colm, realizing internally why this man was looking for him, said, "Calm down there man… Can we talk later? We're in the middle of battle here."

Reluctantly, Kouga said, "all right, we'll talk later, but for now, stick close to Neimi and protect her. Is there anything else you're good for?"

"I'm pretty handy with opening locks and chests."

"Good. Then open any doors and chest we run into."

"Right…Watch out!"

Kouga turned to see two axefighters charging at him. Before Neimi or Colm could do anything, Kouga raised his sword and charged at the two fighters, slashing them across the chest and killing them almost instantly. "Now, let's continue."

Once Kouga left, Colm turned to Neimi and said, "Who is that guy? He's amazing with a sword."

"His name is Kouga. Remember? The Prince of Tactics?"

"HE'S the prince of tactics?!" Inwardly, Colm thought to himself, _unless he's really generous and forgiving, I'm screwed._

The battle progressed easily enough. With Colm in the group, they were able to take the treasures that were hidden in the chests spread around the hideout. After about an hour of fightining, all that was left was Bazba.

"All right, listen up! Bazba is an axe user, so this is what we'll do. Franz will distract him with his sword and while he's distractes, Eirika and I will take him out with our own swords. Everyone else just cover us in case something happens." With everyone's nod of approval, they commenced the attack.

"I'm Bazba, the head of the Bazba Bandits! Hope you've enjoyed your life, 'cuz it's about to end!"

Bazba charged at Franz and swung his steel axe. Franz easily dodged it and pushed him off with his sword. When Bazba wasn't looking, Eirika sneaked up and stabbed Bazba in the back, causing him to stagger backwards. "I'm the…mighty…Bazba…This…ain't-" In a final attempt to win, he charged at Eirika, only to find himself slashed across the chest by Kouga, who had come from behind Eirika. With that, Bazba fell to the ground dead.

After the battle, Neimi approached Colm. "C-Colm…"

"What now? I told you not to worry. I could've robbed these bandits blind on my own, thank you very much."

"I was…worried…That's why I seeked out Kouga and his group." At this point, Neimi began to sniff and was about to start crying.

In an attempt to calm her down, Colm said, "H-hold on! I'm sorry! C'mon! Don't start bawling!"

"Aaah…No more…dangerous stuff…by yourself…"

"Fine, fine. I promise. But you have to stop crying all the time. All right?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh, yeah. Take a look at this."

"Hm?" Neimi approached Colm and saw the object in his hand.

"I got your mirror back. Remember how you cried when we left Lark? You thought you'd lost this. I knew it was your mother's, and I knew those thugs had taken it. So I went and got it back! See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!"

Both Colm and Neimi jumped, however, when a voice spoke from behind them. "You remind me of an old friend of mine that went around doing jobs. He, however, is an honorable thief, in the service of House Ostia. Now, how about you return the bracelet you took?"

Colm backed away from Kouga and said, "Wh-what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I—"

Kouga unsheated his sword and Colm immediately snapped. "Whoa! Whoa there! Hold it! It's right here! Take it!"

Kouga took it and put it into his pocket before saying, "Is this the path that you've chosen for your life? If you truly care about Neimi, then quit this dark road."

"Uh, yeah…Right."

"We're leaving. Don't forget what I said. Otherwise, you might find yourself finding that when you do decide to leave the road, it will be too late…" Kouga looked down and then started to walk away.

"…Hey, wait! Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here."

"Excuse me?"

"Neimi and I…We've got no home to return to. No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting. You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you. I'm a handy guy to have around. I know I can help you out."

"…Fine. But our objective is a difficult one. Don't expect us to wait for you to catch up. You'll have to work as hard as everyone else and follow my orders. Understood?"

"That's fine with just wait—I promise you won't regret your decision."

Kouga nodded and walked off to where Eirika was waiting with Seth. "Princess, I retrieved your bracelet from the bandits' stronghold. Here you are."

Once Kouga handed Eirika her bracelet, she put it on and said, "Thank you, Kouga. You know…Father gave me this bracelet when I was a child. It has only one match in the world, and my brother wears it."

Kouga nodded and then Seth spoke up. "Lady Eirika, you must take care enver to lose that bracelet. It is the proof that King Fado entrusted the future of Renais to you, his children."

"Seth…What is it you're not telling me?"

"…I apologize, Your the time comes, I will tell you what I know. Until then, I…"

"I see. If you tell me it mut wait, then it can wait. I trust you."

At this point, Kouga decided to speak up, "pardon for interrupting, but we should get moving again. We're safe from bandits for now, but I can't guarantee for how long."

Eirika looked down and said, "This… This is just the beginning, isn't it? If we hope to free my homeland, it will take battle after battle…"

"I'm afraid so, Princess. But that's why I'm here, to make sure that everything goes according to plan and that you not only take back your homeland, but reunite with your brother."

"I know. I must fight for that day. In the names of all those I could not save, I'll lead us home. Let's go. My brother awaits!" With Kouga's nod of approval, they headed out.

_In a far away place in Grado Keep_

A beautiful blonde with long hair and blue eyes speaks. "General Duessel."

An old man wearing red armor and a beard and mustache, General Duessel, replies, "Selena. Have you been back long? Tell me, how fares the campaign in Renais?"

"Signs of chaos abound. Brigands ride without fear, and the peasants' cries fill the air."

Hmm… If Grado's troops do not enforce public order, the situation will only worsen. And still, His Majesty has given us no orders. Perhaps, just this once, I should take the lead…"

A man with blond hair and brown armor speak up then, "What could his Majesty be thinking? Breaking our long-held alliance with Renais—invading without warning…He's never been this way before. He abhors violence."

"…"

"And have you noticed the recent promotions? Who are they going to? Certainly not to the soldiers who have Grado's best interests at heart. I fear this invasion is the prelude to a much war. I feel as though His Majesty is no longer the man we knew him to be."

"Glen, it doesn't matter what any of us might think of our orders. We are his servants, and we will not question His Majesty's intentions."

"I know that, Selena. And yet…"

"That's enough. Both of you. His Majesty summons us. Let's hope we can learn a little during our audience."

In the throne room, King Hayden speaks to his three generals. "…I appreciate your work in fulfilling your previous orders. You are the hammers that drive the nails of the empire's will…You will continue to operate…without hesitation…wherever I send you."

"By your command."

"In Your Majesty's name."

"Yes, sire…"

"However, I know this… You, my Imperial Three, lack the strength to conquer the remaining nations alone. In the invasion of Renais, certain soldiers performed beyond expectation. I have chosen them to join you as new generals in the empire's service. Come…"

Three men entered the throne room and King Hayden continued. "…The performance of these men surpassed even your own. With the addition of these three…The empire will have six generals strong enough to conquer this land. Do you understand?"

An old man with red hair laughed, "heh heh heh…I am Riev, given the name Blood Beryl by his majesty. I know I am a newcomer, but I pray for your favor."

Duessel replies, "…Understood."

A man with red hair and red eyes then speaks up. "I'm Caellach. I was a mercenary fighting in the desert. Seems I'm to be called Tiger Eye… You're a fine-lookin' lass, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna love working with you."

Selena simply stayed quiet.

The final of the three, a man with blue hair and purple armor spoke up. "So we meet again. You know me as General Valter, but you will call me the Moonstone. I'll save you worthless dogs from your own incompetence. You'll thank me later."

Glen spoke up, "Valter…You scum!"

Duessel held out his hand and said, "Peace, Glen."

The king then addresed the group. "Selena. Caellach. You will bring me Frelia. Riev. Duessel. You are charged with the defense of the empire. I will speak to you individually with more details later. Valter, Glen… I have other duties for you… Renais has fallen, but Princess Eirika still eludes us… Her brother, Prince Ephraim, leads a resistance within our borders. Bring the siblings to me."

Once the generals voice their acceptance of their orders, they head out.

**There we go. A new chapter. Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year.**


	6. Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors

**Here is a new chapter. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Let's get started shall we? I don't own Fire Emblem. **

**Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors**

With Eirika's bracelet recovered, the group sets out with renewed determination. Passing through the ancient forest Za'ha brings them close to Grado's border. As they newar the town of Serafew, Eirika's fears are asssuaged by the lack of troops. But never-before-seen terrors crawl in the shadows of the trees.

On the path towards Serafew, Seth is briefing Eirika and Kouga of their situation. "We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado. Once we cross, we'll be in Grado…Renvall won't be much farther."

Kouga added, "That is, assuming we can cross the border without mishap…"

Eirika, meanwhile, noticed something in the distance. "Oh! Look! Over there!" Eirika points towards some creatures walking in the forest, some heading their direction.

"Those strange figures…What…What are they? Are they…human?"

Kouga replied, "I've never seen anything like them, and I've seen a lot. What could they be?"

While the three were discussing, a man with orange hair walks up to them. "Travelers, you must listen to me! The ancient forest of Za'ha is dangerous. Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!"

Kouga stepped in front of Eirika and said, "Who are you?"

The man bowed before saying, "My name is Artur. The temple has assigned me the task of cleansing the forest of these…things. There are so many of the fiends, though. I wonder if I stand much chance alone. So if you would, please flee now while you have the chance."

Eirika decided to speak up then, "Fiends? You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Demon King? That can't be right…They're nothing but legends and fairy tales…"

Kouga interrupted by saying, "So were dragons, but I've not only seen them but faced one…"

Eirika continued by saying, "But…why are they here? How?"

Seth then stepped in front and said, "Beware, your highness! Something approaches!"

Artur walked forward and said, "Please allow me to deal with this." He then started to chant. "Evil Shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!" Casting a lightning spell, he is able to take out the monster with two hits.

Kouga looks at the spell intrigued. "A light mage, interesting."

Eirika turned to Kouga and said, "Light mage?"

"Yea. They tend to be priest or members of the church most of the time, but sometimes they just have morals they follow. I've only encountered a few in my travels. They can be very helpful against dark mages, and in this case, monsters."

Seth then spoke up, "We ought to help. He can't fight them all alone. Do you have orders?"

Kouga turned to the group and said, "We don't know what we're up against so don't lower your guard. Stay together and cover each other. Now, Vanessa, take Garcia and travel to the village south of here and inform them of the attack. Take out any monsters you run into. Seth, visit the village near us and then head to help Artur with the monsters to our east. Everyone else, stick close to me and cover each other. Now move out!"

With their orders, the group headed out. As the battle progressed, a group of travelers spot the battle from a cliff above the battlegrounds. A woman with green hair says, "Those travelers are besieged by the agents of evil!"

An old man with green hair and a thick mustache and beard says, "Ha ha ha! Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!"

"I cannot allow this to happen! Come! We must charge down these cliffs and rush to their aid!"

A man with brown hair and a yellow bandana wrapped around his forehead said, "We charge down these cliffs, and the only thing we'll be rushing to is death. How about we find us a nice, gentle path down, hm?"

"Ah…Yes, well…Let us hurry nonetheless. I simply cannot abide those wicked beasts running amok!" They then headed to rush around the cliff and go down the safe way.

Meanwhile, in the battle, the group finds themselves almost done, only to find more monsters coming from the north. "Damn it. More of these fiends. Ross, accompany me and Neimi to take them out! Everyone else stick to the plan!"

As Ross, Neimi and Kouga were taking on the reinforcements, Kouga failed to notice one hidding in the woods. Because of this, when the fiend charged at Kouga, he was unable to counter it and received a giant gash on his side. "AHH!" "Kouga!" Neimi shot and arrow at the fiend, killing it when the arrow pierced the fiends head.

"Kouga are you okay?"

"Ug…Not…really…" Kouga then turned to Ross. "Ross…go…get…Moulder…"

"Right Boss! Hang in there!"

With the rest of the group, all they had to take out was the leader. Seth, with Garcia supporting him, took on the fiend, killing it after a few seconds.

Eirika turned to the group and noticed that Kouga's group hadn't returned yet. "Has anyone seen Kouga?"

At that moment, Ross came rushing to Eirika. "Princess! We need Moulder! It's an emergency."

"Calm down Ross! What happened? And where's Kouga and Neimi?"

"That's the problem! Neimi is with Kouga! He got hurt and needs Moulder!"

"What! Take us to where he is! Moulder, hurry!"

"Right!"

After a minute run, they reached where Kouga lay, bleeding and struggling to breath.

"Kouga!" Eirika rushed to his side and picked him up and put his head on her lap. "Hang on Kouga. Moulder is here. He'll heal you up."

Kouga winced from pain and then said, "Heh…I never wanted…you to see me like this…It ruins my image…"

"Just stay quiet! I don't care about your image. Just don't die on me!"

"…Like I'm…going to die…from something…like this…I still…haven't reunited you…with your brother…or spoke tactics…with him and…Tana's brother…Besides…I promised to…help you take back Renais…didn't I?..."

Eirika was crying by then and held Kouga tighter. "That's right! Just hang in there."

At that moment, Moulder arrived. "Moulder, please heal Kouga."

"Right Princess. Kouga, I trust you know how it feels to be healed right?"

"Y-yeah…Just get it over with…"

"Right." With a raise of his staff, the gash on Kouga's side began to close, but that caused Kouga to scream in pain. "AHH!"

"Kouga!"

"It's alright Princess. The wound is just closing. Normally, it wouldn't hurt, but because of the size of this one, the tissue regenerating as fast as it does causes the patient to feel pain, but only for a moment. Has the pain passed Sir Kouga?"

"Y-yeah…Thanks Moulder…"

"No thanks is neccesary. Just rest for the rest of today. Give time for the wound to completely heal."

"R-Right."

Seth then walked up to Kouga. "We've killed all the monsters. Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return."

"Y-Yeah. I still can't believe what we've been fighting though…"

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures. And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man. We cannot take this enemy lightly."

"Y-Yeah. Duly noted."

Lute, a mage and friend of Artur, who joined during the fight, then said, "Oh, yes. There are much worse than those revenants and the entombed…Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe doogs, gargoyles, baels…Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again. Yes, we're in for some trouble. Even my fabulous power may not be enough."

Artur, who has been standing next to Lute said, "O divine light, show me…Is this a sign of dark days to come?"

Eirika, who has been silently listening to the conversation, whiped away the remaining tears that she had before saying, "What is going on?"

"Princess Eirika, perhaps it would be wise to return to Frelia and regroup. Pressing forward seems foolish in light of recent events. We cannot face both Grado's forces and more of those terrible things."

"Seth, I follow your point, and nothing would please me more than running for safety. But what of my brother? He and his men are trapped in the same situation we are. I know full well that I may be leading us into even greater danger, but…Please try to understand."

"I do Princess, and I vow to get you through this safely."

At that moment, the group that had seen the battle reached Eirika and her group. "Aha! Foul creatures, beware! I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honor of banishment at my blessed hands!"

"…" Everyone stayed quiet staring at the woman who just rushed into the group.

"Oh…Where are the monsters?"

"Well, we just finished…"

"Ah, glad tidings indeed! The heavens must be rejoicing! I am…a tad disappointed however. After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendor of my might."

"Gwah ha ha! It's a real shame, innit, Lady L'Arachel?!"

"What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside."

"Pardon me, but…who are you?"

"Me? Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself. It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten…"

"Stop! Lady L'Arachel, you mustn't continue! You cannot reveal your true identity here!"

"Oh, yes, you're right. Oh, I get so careless sometimes! Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!"

"uh…Right."

"Fare thee well, strangers. Perhaps our paths will cross again. Come, Dozla! Rennac! We ride!"

"Gwah ha ha! Let's go, Rennac!"

"All right, all right."

"…What was that about?"

Once night fell and the group set up tent, Eirika found herself walking to Kouga's tent. Once she reached it, she called out, "Kouga? May I come in?"

After a few seconds, Kouga called back, "Yeah. Come in."

Eirika walked into the tent and saw Kouga laying in his bed, with a bandage around his waist. "How is the injury?"

"It's almost healed up. After a good night sleep, I'll be ready to continue. What bring you here Princess?"

"Please…No formalities…I just wanted to tell you to be more careful."

"Is that all? Don't worry Princess. I was just caught off guard by those things…since I never fought them before. But it won't happen anymore."

Eirika then started crying again, "I know…it's just…You've become such an important friend…I couldn't take it to lose anyone close to me anymore…" _Friend, is that all he is to me?_

Kouga then got up and pulled Eirika to a hug. "Hey…Don't cry. It doesn't fit someone like you. Don't worry, as I told you before, I'm not going to die before completing everything that I promised to do here. Even after that, I don't plan to die for a long while."

After a few minutes of crying, Eirika finally calmed down. "Better?"

"Yea…Thank you Kouga. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm actually glad."

"Glad?"

"Yea. You called me an important friend and I'm glad. Since I consider you an important friend as well."

"Kouga…"

"Now…Go rest. We have to continue moving on tomorrow."

"Right…Rest well."

"Goodnight Princess Eirika."

"Goodnight Kouga." With that, Eirika walked out and left Kouga thinking. _Damn it, not now. It seems I might be developing feelings for Eirika. I can't do this though, it wouldn't work. I'll just keep it in the back of my mind for now. There are more pressing matters to attend to, like reuniting Eirika with her brother. _With those thoughts in mind, Kouga fell into a deep slumber.

**There we go, a new chapter. What will happen next? Keep in tune. Review and Favorite. I'll be updating a lot faster during winter break, so stay tuned. Happy holidays and Happy New Years. **


End file.
